Turbine systems are continuously being modified to increase efficiency and decrease cost. One method for increasing the efficiency of a turbine system includes increasing the operating temperature of the turbine system. To increase the operating temperature of the turbine system, the individual components must be constructed to withstand the increased temperature.
One common method of increasing a temperature capability of a turbine component includes the use of cooling features. The cooling features are often formed in metals and alloys used in high temperature regions of gas turbines. Typically, the cooling features are cast on or within the component during manufacturing. Cooling features may also be formed through machining of the component after manufacture. However, it is difficult to form complex cooling features through casting and/or machining of the component.
Although it is possible to form more complex articles through additive manufacturing, many additive manufacturing techniques are limited in the materials that can be used. In particular, currently available additive manufacturing techniques are unable to form articles from materials able to withstand the operating temperatures of many turbine systems.
A process and an article that show one or more improvements in comparison to the prior art would be desirable in the art.